


Lobster Tail

by theprokaryotekid



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprokaryotekid/pseuds/theprokaryotekid
Summary: Culinary diplomacy.





	Lobster Tail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frausorge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/gifts).



Frannie was a woman on a mission.

She watched her targets, eagle-eyed, until the alarm sounded and she burst into action.

“Are the pastries ready?” Thatcher said imperiously, leaning across the floury wooden table.

“Hold your horses! All I got this morning was ‘whisk smuggling incident’ and ‘can you take over the ambassadors’ dinner party thank-you- _kindly_ -Francesca’.”

“My apologies. Of course, Canada is very appreciative.”

Frannie bit into a flaky sfogliatella. Perfect.

“Mmf, I’m all about improving international relationships.” She smiled seductively.

“Oh!” Thatcher exclaimed. “Oh...”

Her face softened, lips parting, and Frannie leaned in to taste success.


End file.
